Lost Fears
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: A young girl had been abused all her life..And she is given a chance to be ok...How will she be ok? Rateing for later Yuri
1. A Painful Reunion

Ami Barton: Ok.I know this story is really going to kick the bucket but I wanted to do a story like this. Child Abuse is a serious thing and if you know of somebody who is being abused or if you are being abused, Please tell the Police or Children's Services. It is not your fault for being abused and you should have the best treatment known to Humans. Everyone deserves that and you should never think differently. I hate what I am writing in the beginning but trust me, Jessica will be ok. She will not stay where she is staying. I don't own Sailor Moon or Her Senshi but I do own Jessica and the few other Star Senshi I put in here. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING WORTH SUING ME FOR...UNLESS YOU WANT MY BROTHER!!!!  
  
A young girl of the age of 7 was walking home through the woods one day. She had been born right after the great freeze and was one of the first children born in the first 4 years of Crystal Tokyo. She stopped for a second and let the breeze run through her deep blue hair, letting the sun show her purple highlights through out her hair. Her dark blue eyes were sometimes mistaken as black but were always filled with sorrow and pain. Her small form was always covered in bruises and welts and was painfully thin. She wore a dark blue school uniform that hung loosely on her small form. Her name was Jessica. She closed her eyes, listening for the birds but heard instead and loud scream of pain. Jessica's eyes shot open just in time to see a person of the same age as she was plow into her. The girl had on the white fuku of a Senshi and shades of blue for her collar, skirt and bows. Every inch of the Senshi's fuku was bloody now. The girl looked almost exactly like the one she plowed into, "Gomen Nasai.I need you to do me a favor.." Jessica blinked, 'my name is Jessica..What is the favor?" The young Senshi gripped Jessica's wrist and said quietly as she feel still, "Tell my mother.I am sorry.and that you will take my place..please..Jessica.find my.." The young Senshi fell still and her powers flowed into Jessica's skin, making her shiver lightly. She didn't understand but knew she would do as she was asked. Jessica dragged the still Senshi's body into the bushes right before the body disappeared into dust. Jessica gasped in fear and began to run home, not hearing the young girl's voice speak, "I know you will do your best Jessica..As soon as Mama finds you again, You will get the love you deserve."  
  
Jessica ran all the way to the Apartment her foster family lived in. She had been orphaned almost immediately after she was born. She had been told her father had run off with another woman and her Mother ran off as soon as she was allowed out of bed after giving birth to her. She shook her head as she opened the door quietly. She begged to god that her foster mother wasn't home. Jessica's foster mother, Charity, hated Jessica with a vengeance and didn't miss a chance to beat the stuffing out of her. Jessica ran to her room before she head, "JESSICA ANDREA!" The girl darted to her room quickly and locked the door. Her room was more like the closet because that what it was. She curled up upon the bed made out of pillows. The only time she didn't have to room in the closet was when they came to check up on her. Jessica always tried to hint the Social workers but they usually ignored her. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! JESSICA! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Jessica winced and hid her school bag before changing into a black T-shirt and a pair of overalls. She then came out quietly and timidly called, "Yes?" A frying pan crashed down upon her head quickly, knocking her to her knees, screaming in pain. "You said you would be home at 1 today." Charity screamed at the hurt child. Jessica whimpered, "They.they wouldn't allow me out.." That's when Charity snapped. The woman's blood red hair and black eyes made her look even more frightening then before to Jessica. She grabbed the young girl by the throat and threw her out the window. Jessica landed in the garbage bin almost by luck. She lay there as still as she could and didn't make one noise. Charity closed the open window and locked the front door so the hurt child couldn't even come back in. Jessica then climbed out of the trash bin quickly and darted away. She was scared out of her wits. She kept on running, feeling another's presence near by, almost leading her to the park. "MELODY! WHERE ARE YOU?" A young woman of the age of 25 was calling. She wore the same fuku the young Senshi Jessica had seen earlier and looked exactly like her. Jessica limped up to her and whispered, "Excuse me.But are you looking for a young girl who looks like you?" The woman nodded, "Yes..have you seen her?" Jessica bowed her head, "She..She found me before she died..." The woman was in shock.Her eldest daughter was dead. She knew her youngest had gone missing after she was born, "No..Melody..What am I going to do now." Jessica then quietly spoke again, "She told me to tell you that she was sorry and then told me that I should take her place." The woman blinked and knelt in front of Jessica, "Who are you little one and why are you so beat up?" Jessica wavered a little, her head starting to pain her yet again, "My name is Jessica Andrea.I have been an orphan all my life and my foster mother hates me so she beats on me all the time.." She barely whispered. The Woman blinked her sapphire blue eyes and looked into Jessica's pained eyes, "What is your birthday?" "September 1st.I'm 7 years old.." Jessica fell into the woman, who caught her easily. She gently scooped the unconscious girl and whispered, "Thank you Melody.you found you twin and brought her back.At the cost of your life.Melody Alyssa Mizuno.I thank you.."  
  
Ami Barton: Ok.That was on the beginning. Can you guess who Jessica's mother is? I'll tell you in a bit. But Jessica will be fought over. Charity doesn't want Jessica to leave but Jessica' mother wants her back. What will happen? I don't know yet but I will write more so please R&R! OH YEAH! Jessica's mother is--------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Drumroll* ----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------ DUH! Mizuno Ami A.K.A. Sailor Mercury. Melody was Sailor Star Mercury and Jessica is Melody's younger Twin. ^^ Until the next chapter of any of my stories, Ja Ne!!! 


	2. Blue Meets Green

Ami Barton: WOW! You still are here! Oh yeah! I got a review from a few pepole, Including my online Daughter! Thanks for reading Millie, Muh Baby girl! And some other pepole I'd love to talk to! I also got a good question! Why doesn't Charity want Jessica to go back to her mother? One, Ami would see all the scars and bruses upon Jessica and Charity would be put in jail and two, Charity was the one who kiddnaped Jessica when she was barely an hour old. And She has her reasons for kidnapping her...but I won't reviel that just yet! This will not show the girls transfroming at all. I have a lot on a platter right now. I have a Full time job working with the school system But I have a feeling it will be soooo much work so I may not update as much as I want or work on stories as I want to. I also just took a Child Abuse course and I will be useing the laws about abuse Acording to Ohio law. And please don't tell me I know nothing about laws. I have a book that tells me the law IN DETAIL. Okay...Enjoy the Fic This Chappie is all about meeting the Chibi Senshi's girls. Nothing special. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pair of sapphire eyes opened to see a pair of deep green eyes. Jessica screamed loudly, scareing the owner of the green eyes, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Their voices mingled. Two Women ran into the room, "Jessica!" "Harmi!" Two women's voices called as they rushed into the room. Ami ran over to Jessica and the child automaticly threw her self into her arms. From her place in her mother's arms she gazed over at the two other pepole in the room with wide, fearful eyes. "Shhh...it's okay Jessica....They are not here to hurt or take you away...They are Mommy's friends." Ami quietly reassured the fightened child. The two looked alike, at first Jessica thought they were sisters...then relized they were mother and daughter. They both had dark brown hair and deep green eyes that showed strength. The smaller of the two walked up quietly. She wore a black sweatshirt and jeans. Her eyes were gentle as she spoke, "Hello. My name is Harumoni Kino..Everyone calls me Harmi....Your Mama said it would be alright If I came and said hello." Jessica blinked then spoke, "I'm Jessica..." She looked to Ami, unsure of what her last name was. Ami smiled softly and whispered into the girl's ear, "Mizuno" Jessica nodded and then looked back to Harmi, "I'm Jessica Mizuno" Harmi pointed to her mother softly, "That's my Mama." The woman chuckled lightly and knelt down next to her daughter, "I'm Makoto Kino." Jessica nodded softly before Makoto spoke again, "The rest of the Senshi Family has been wondering where you had dissappeared to." She reached out to ruffle the child's blue hair and Jessica winced a little before relaxing as Ami gave her a gentle hug, telling her quietly that it was alright. With that reassurance in effect, Makoto again reached out and this time ruffled the child's deep blue hair. A faint glimer of a smile shown on Jessica's face. "Harmi? Can you show Jessi around the Palace? I need to call a few places..." Ami asked then whispered into Jessica's ear, "Harmi will protect you...She won't let anything hurt you...Okay?" She had seen the fear rise in the haunted sapphire eyes and smiled at the trust forming in them as the young girl nodded. Harmi then spoke, "Sure...Maybe we'll see the other Chibi Senshi!" Harmi held out a hand for the smaller girl to take, Which was taken timdly. As the two girls walked out of the room, Makoto glanced to Ami, "Why do I get the feeling those two are going to be more then friends?" Ami shook her head, "I don't know......but....I have a feeling your right."  
  
(AN: From now on, Jessica will be called Jessi...I've tried not to do that but I've barely made it this far without typeing Jessi for her name x.x Oh yeah...I don't own Super Mario brothers either. I'm about to use a few games and the Show for a few of the girls)  
  
Jessi looked about fearfuly as Harmi walked out of the room she had woken up in. Suddenly, both girls heard, "HOOKED ON THE BROTHERS!" Blasting out of a room. Harmi shook her head and took Jessi inside. Inside were two girls who were about the age of 9. One had short boyish cut blonde hair and the other had shoulder lenght aqua hair that was back in a braid. Both of the girls deep blue eyes were upon the TV that had the show 'Super Mario Brothers' on. "Hey Skyler and Ocean. Look who we found." The two looked up and gasped, "Melody?" Jessi shook her head and spoke softly, "My sister is dead...I'm Jessica." The Aqua haired girl shook her head no, "Quit jokeing around Mel...Jessica died when you guys were born remember?" Harmi shook her head, "Ocean...She's telling the truth. Melody is dead...Jessica was kidnapped when she was born and she just has been found and brought home." The twins excaged glances before speaking, "Hiya Jess. We're the Outer Twins." The Blonde then spoke, "You know Ocean and I'm Skyler." Jessi bowed lightly before speaking, "I've seen you at school before. With ...Uh...Ryn is it?" just then a Raven haired girl burst in, "Skye! Oceans 11! Guess wha...Oh....You met her." She spoke with a giggle. Jessi blinked before the violet eyed 9 year old spoke, "I know you from School Jessica. I'm Kathryn. But everyone calls me Ryn....Everyone but my Mom that is."She spoke with a scowl. Harmi laughed slightly, "Okay Ryn. Anything else you wish to share?" "Yeah!" Ryn delcared, hugging the startled new girl, "Welcome to your true home. Everything will be better now." Jessi looked suprised, "How did you..." All Ryn did was tap her temple before going to watch the show with her two best friends. With that done, Harmi lead Jessi to the Nursery, where the last few girls would be.  
  
ChibiUsa was just passing the Meeting room as she heard voices, 'I wonder what's going on?' The 13 year old Princess peeked in, seeing her Mother and Mercury speaking , "Now that Jessica is found, we have to find out what happened to her so you can regain custody of her with out any trouble." Mercury sighed, "But Jessica is scared that her Foster mother will come and beat her anyways. Plus I need to find out if she really is my Jessica." Mercury looked hopeful but sad. ChibiUsa knew how she felt. For years she had watched the Mercury Senshi look aimlessly for her youngest daughter, Worked in the Palace hospital and took care of her eldest daughter, Melody, for 6 years. She looked stressed. "Usagi...I know you are there. come on in." Her mother spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Damnit...I though I was hidden.' She walked in and spoke, "So, What if this isn't the Jessica we are looking for? Just chuck her back to the streets?" She was being harsh, but she had seen the child cling to Ami. Jessica loved Ami for takeing her home with her. There was no doubt that she was in trouble. The two women looked shocked, "No! Of course not!" ChibiUsa then folded her arms, "But then when we found the real Jessica, we'd have two." That stoped them for a second before ChibiUsa waved off their next words, 'Don't worry. This is Jessica...I know it Aunt Ami...she's the real thing." And with that, she turned and left, looking for the Older two Chibi Senshi, hopeing they had the youngest of the children with them.  
  
A four year old child ran around the nursary before running straight into Jessi's legs and hideing behind her. "Kyoko! Come on...You need to take your nap!" A tall 11 year old spoke, walking out of the ajoinging room. She had long blone hair back in two french braids. Her sky blue eyes that were rimmed with green gazed about and spotted Jessi and Harmi, "Harmi...is that...That girl...Jessica...." Jessi sighed, "That's my name...if you are speaking of the abused girl, that's me as well...I'm Jessica Andrea Mizuno." Se bowed lightly. The girl spoke, "I'm Alexis Aino...Call me Alie though. Lyssa should be comeing around...have you seen a little 4 year old..." She then spotted the child being lifted into Jessi's arms, "Kyoko..." The 4 year old just fell asleep in the blue haired girl's arms. "Uh...I guess kids like me?" Jessi spoke, handing over the child. "This is Kyoko Tomoe. She's Saturn. I'm Venus...Ah ha! Lyssa." She spoke to the taller girl who just entered. She had long green hait back in a braid and deep marron eyes. "Hello Jess. I'm Clarissa Meioh. I'm Pluto...I'm glad you found her Harmi..I wanted to meet her but I wasn't sure how she would react to me comeing back to her." Jessi flung herself at Clarissa and huged her tightly, "You've saved me so many times...and kept me from killing myself...." Clarissa stroked Jessi's hair softly, "I know...you needed to come home Jess....You didn't need to die...and your sister shoulden't have died either..." Jessi just sighed and spoke, "I better let you go take care of Ky. I have to go see Mom." She waved as Harmi put an arm around Jassi's shoulder, "Come on Jess. Lets go bug my Mom until you Mom comes back...I think she was speaking to Aunt Serenity." Jessi nodded and followed her new Best Friend to her quaters, to go and speak with one of the first pepole she met here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami: OKAY MAKOTO! UNTIE ME! PLEASE! Angel Makoto: Not until the rest are updated! Ami: *Whines* Angel Ami...*Watches the two begin to argue* As bad as Usagi and Rei...But Read and review. She might have a few mistakes I missed but she does not have Micrsoft word so she has no Spell check. So, Until later, Ja! 


End file.
